We're forever
by Mirihana
Summary: Random fic about Lina and Gourry; cute. WARNING- Kissing scene in chap. 3, nothing too bad. L/G, A/Z. Xellos makes an appearnce (chap 2).
1. We're forever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. Please don't sue me. I don't have anything of value.

Pairs- Lina and Gourry (So cute! ^,^) 

So, this is my firs Fic. I'm new, so be nice!! ^^  
===========================  
We're forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina laied in bed, warm under the feather soft blankets. She staried at the blankets that draped and dangeled from the bed. 'This can't last forever.' She thought to herself as she begain to sit up, pulling the covers with her as to not let the cold hit her soft pale skin. "Another beautiful morning?" a deep voice mumbled from under the masses of blanketing. "I suppose.." Lina replied blankly to the voice as she pulled more of the blanket to her. The voice soon turned into the tall blonde man that she had been travelling with for sometime now. Gourry. "You suppose?" he said, looking confused. "What's supposed?" Lina rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. "Nothing Jellyfish Brains!" she said playfully.

Lina continued stairing out the window at the sun that had just begun to peak through the sheer window coverings. "So..." Gourry said, attempting to snatch some covering from Lina, "What's on you're mind?" Lina looked at Gourry and then looked at her own curled up legs, trying to hide her eyes. "Well," she started to say. "I've just been thinking..." Long silence. "Thinking about what, Lina?" Gourry said, nudging her. "Just about things." Lina replied. "Like, why we keep do _this._" "Doing what, Lina?" Gourry said in a tone, more confused that his usual. "Well, why we keep just being here. That's it. Nothing more, just being here... We never really do _ANYTHING_, and Amelia and Zel are starting to talk.. I mean- I don't care, but really. Don't you think it's a little odd? I'm me, and well, you're _YOU_, and we know that this is, you know...." Lina stopped. She blushed and made her eyes dart to the floor. "Lina..." Gourry said. "This is.... what? I don't get it. Is it food? Popcorn maybe?" Lina sighed and looked up at him. He may have been totally clueless at times, but she didn't care. She was falling for him. Or rather, She had already fallen.

"Gourry..." She said, tearing up. Lina brought herself to her knees and leaned forward falling to Gourry's chest. "This is forever. _WE'RE_ forever.." Gourry was speechless. He wrapped his arms around Lina, and pulled her red hair out of her face. "I knew that. Duh" He said, laughing at poor Lina. "I already told you I was your protector, forever. _I guess._"

Lina giggled a bit. "So if you knew..... WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THIS BED!!!" She yelled as she threw one of the big feather pillows at Gourry. "OWWW! LINA, NO WAIT! STOP!!" "PILLOW ATTACK!!!" "I WAS JUST- I NEEDED BLANKETS!" "PERVERT!" "I'M NOT-" "FIRE BA-" "NOOOOO!!!" "Tee-hee. Just kidding!" Lina hugged Gourry, and jumped off the bed, landing on the floor. "I'll see you at breakfast!" She said waving. And there, there sat poor, poor Gourry, feather covered, and pillow beaten. But he managed, to get up, and make it to breakfast (Like a injury would stop him from food).

+================================+  
So, you like? It's my first fic!! Please R&R of u have time! 


	2. Pancakes and Kids

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. Please don't sue me. I don't have anything of value.

Pairs- Lina and Gourry (So cute! ^,^) Amelia and Zel. 

So, this is my firs Fic. I'm new, so be nice!! ^^  
Mirihana  
===========================  
We're forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2-  
Pancakes and Kids. 

Lina hopped happily down the stairs and into the huge corridor of the castel in which Amelia was letting her and Gourry stay. "MISS LINA!?" Amelia yelled seeing Lina acting to giddy. "What is wrong?!" "Oh, nothing..." Lina replied in her sing-song voice. Lina hopped from the last step, ran into the dining hall and looked at the moving newspaper at the table. "I think they finally did it...." Zel said as he sipped down some hot tea and continued to read the newspaper. "MISS LINA!!!" Amelia squealed happily. "NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!!!" Lina yelled as she threw a biscut at Zel. "We didn't do anything!" Lina sat down and began to help herself to all the food she could.

"So, Miss Lina, why are you so happy this morning if nothing happend? You didn't courrupt Mr. Gourry too bad did you?" Amelia said as she scarfed down a couple bites of egg. "No! And NOTHING happend. We just talked." Lina quickly gobbled up the rest of her pancake and went in for seconds. "That's not what it sounded like just a few minutes ago.." Zel said in his calm, mechanical tone. "YES, Miss Lina, there was an awful lot of noise, and giggling!!" Amelia agreed shaking her head. "NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Lina said once again as she made a hot grab for the last biscut.

"Good Morning!" Gourry said as he took his usual place beside Lina. Lina smiled at Gourry and went on eating. "So, Gourry, what exactly went on, cause Lina here won't let us in on it..." Zel asked as he filipped another page. "I dunno." Gourry said stuffing a pancake in his mouth. "Something about forever, and popcorn." Lina dropped her fork and just glared at Gourry for a second. "I was just kidding Lina-chan!" Gourry said, going for the last pancake. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CATCH ME OFF GAURD!" Lina yelled as she also made a leap for the pancake. Forks met and sparks flew, litieraly. "IT'S MINE GOURRY" "NO IT'S MINE LINA-CHAN!" "BUT GOURRY, YOU LOVE ME!! IT'S MINE!" "BUT LINA-CHAN, I WANT IT!" "BUT I NEED IT!" "PANCAKE!?" They looked at the plate. "It- It- It's gone!? GOURRY, THAT WAS MY PANCAKE!!" Lina said with a sad face. "But I didn't take it.." Gourry replied, as he looked around and about for the pancake. "Oh, was this yours?" A voice asked. Lina and Gourry looked up from under the table where they had been looking for the disappearing pancake. "Xellos?" Lina said, "What are you doing here?" Xellos finished the pancake and patted his stomach. "Just felt like dropping in for breakfast. Not to mention- I heard the news about you and Gourry-san." Xellos replied, as he patted Lina on the head. "Why must you touch me? And, what news?" Lina said as she removed Xellos' hand from her head. "Oh, just that you guys finally worked things out. I mean- how long has it been now?" "Awhile." Lina admitted. "But it's not that big of news." Xellos looked around and got up from the chair inwhich he was seated. "Where's the kids?" Xellos said confused. "WHAT KIDS?!" Gourry said panicing. "NO, NO, NOT OUR KIDS STUPID!!" Lina yelled as she knocked Gourry on his head. "OH, _OUR_ kids?" Amelia asked. "Yes, your kids, I heard that you and Zel had a kid or something like that." Amelia blushed. "No, not yet..." Zel said sipping his tea again. "It's too early in our relationship; isn't that right Amelia?" Amelia shook her head and began to clear the table.

"So anything new we should know about Xellos?" Lina asked, as she finished up her juice. "No, not at the moment. Althought there has been some talks about some new spells that have been released." Xellos replied as he picked up one of the thrown biscuts off the floor. Lina sighed and stood up to help Amelia with the rest of the table work. "Thank you, Miss Lina!" Amelia said as she pulled another group of plates off the table. 

After the table was cleared everyone went their seprate ways. Amelia and Zel went into town to find some more books to add to the Libary, Xellos walked to a near by restraunt to see if he could find anymore pancakes, and Lina and Gourry staied at the castel to talk.. +================================+  
So, you like? It's my first fic!! Please R&R of u have time! 


	3. Tag! You're it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. Please don't sue me. I don't have anything of value.

Pairs- Lina and Gourry (So cute! ^,^) 

So, this is my firs Fic. I'm new, so be nice!! ^^  
===========================  
We're forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3-  
Tag! You're it! 

Lina walked down the stairs slowly and peeked around the corner to see if Gourry was sitting in the family room. Sure enough, there was Gourry, sprawed lazily on the couch, stairing at the ceiling. "Gourry? Can I talk to you?" Lina said shyly as she enterd the room. "Sure, anything." Gourry replied as he moved over to make room for Lina. Lina stired for a minute and found a comfy spot on the couch. 

"I just wanted to know something.." Lina started to say.   
"Yeah?" Gourry replied, focusing now from the celing to Lina.  
"Well, If you knew all this time that, you know, we'd be together forever, why did you not tell me?"  
"But I did tell you Lina."

Lina looked at him confused trying to remember when exactly it was that he told her.

"Lina, remeber when you asked me how long I planned on protecting you?"  
"Oh that?!" Lina replied as she shifted in her seat.  
"I didn't know you consitered that saying 'I love you, we'll be together forever.'"  
"That's because, I never said 'I love you...'"

Lina's heart sank and she twisted her shirt in her hands.  
"But don't think I don't love you!!" Gourry said quickly seeing Lina's upset expression.  
"So you do?" Lina asked shyly.  
"Yes, But I think you've known that."  
Lina smiled happily and beamed her 'Finally you've admitted it!' look at him.  
"But you must admit, Lina- that you love me too! Right?"  
Lina paused and waited for Gourry's glance to change to a glare.  
"OF COURSE! I mean- you couldn't tell?!" Lina sarcasticaly asked.

Gourry stuck his tounge out at her and gently poked her on the nose with his index finger. "I've known, but I was waiting for you to admit it. Now see, I'm not such a Jellyfish Brain after all. Eh, Lina?" Lina lifted her body from the soft couch and nodded. "I guess." She said playfully. "But I get you everytime!!" At that Lina pounced Gourry tickling him and pulling at his hair till he chased her around the castel.

"TAG! You're it!!" Gourry yelled as he tapped Lina on the arm.  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I said times!"  
Lina ran after Gourry kicking off her shoes hopping to get a better traction on the carpet. _This is so much fun!_ Lina thought as she chased Gourry up a flight of stairs. _I've never played with someone like this before. Although, it is quite child-ish._  
She soon used levatate to hold Gourry in place as she ran up and tapped him on his nose. "You're it Gourry Dear!" 

Lina bolted down the stairs and through the Kitchen where she hid. She was well hidden behind the island that took up most of the kitchen. "LINA! I seen you run in here, where are you?" Gourry said mockingly. "COME AND GET ME!!!" Lina yelled as she ran out of the kictchen and into the corridor of the main entry way. "YOU'RE SO SLOW!!"  
"Ah, you really think so?" Gourry said as he ran to her.

Lina again attempted to run but lost her footing. She caught herself but insead of leaping up the stairs, she was tackled by Gourry. "I got you." Gourry said as he pinned her to the floor. "I win."   
"Not fair. Now will ya get offa me you big ox." Lina said as she wiggled to get away from his tight pin. "No." Gourry said plain and stated. "Not until you admit that I won fair and square."  
"This isn't over Gour. You didn't say 'tag you're it.'" Lina told him in a sing song voice. "Well then, I'll fix that." Gourry said as he bent his head down and kissed her. "Tag.. You're i-"

"WHAT!! MISS LINA, MR. GOURRY! THERE ARE PERFECTLY GOOD ROOMS UPSTAIRS!!" Amelia yelled as she stood stairing down at them like a worried mother. Lina and Gourry blushed and stood up quickly. "I- it's not what it looks like, I swear!" Lina protested grabbing Gourry's hand tightly. "Yeah, nothing like that!" Gourry agreed. Amelia pushed them off into the hallway, and her and Zel made their way to the Libary. Lina stood there trying to figure out what had just happend. Then she quickly dragged Gourry up the stairs and into her room. "Gourry." She whispered. "Why did-" Gourry stopped her. "Because I knew you couldn't kick me, cast Fireball, or yell at me." He said happily as he beamed her a smile. "And you can't tell me you didn't like it! You would have killed me by now if you hadn't." Lina blushed. "Well okay..." She said staring at the big, blonde ox. "I did like it." 

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But don't let it happen again.." She kissed him softly, and let go. "See you later." Lina walked out the door, leaving Gourry astonished and quite confused about what had just happend.

+================================+  
So, you like? It's my first fic!! Please R&R if u have time! 


End file.
